My Sweet Maddeline
by Chessire Eyes
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy era un hombre afortunado, Maddeline Williams era quien lo hacía sentir así. Franada *Hetero


**My sweet Maddeline**

Francis Bonnefoy, era un hombre afortunado, al menos muchos lo consideraban así, no solo era dueño de una gran compañía en el mundo de la moda, tenía una gran fama, dinero y también un gran futuro desde muy joven un triunfador, aunque claro tenía sus conflictos y enemigos, el joven francés era considerado alguien muy afortunado.

Y su fortuna solo se hacía mayor para cuando conoció a su novia, Maddeline Williams, la chica era tan diferente al francés, para muchos ella era casi invisible, a pesar de ser bonita, no se comparaba, a aquellas mujeres del ámbito de su pareja tan despampanantes, tan únicas, tan falsas… Exacto, la joven novia del gran hombre era real, por completo, a pesar de su timidez, y su torpeza en ocasiones, a pesar de ese porte como si fuera una niña pequeña aun, era lo que más cautivaba al galo, quien no podía evitar sentir esos deseos de protegerla, cuidarla, así como conservarla a su lado. Aunque había un secreto uno que nadie conocía tan solo la familia y amigos más cercanos.

Esa era una noche en que el hombre se sentía el más afortunado, no solo era una noche donde mostraría su nueva colección de otoño para la temporada, que por cierto había recibido una gran ovación, sino que esa noche tenía planeado hacer un importante anuncio uno que cambiaría la vida de él y de varias personas; fue así como en medio de la gran fiesta, los invitados y sus charlas, el francés se subió al escenario llamando la atención de todos.

-Bienvenidos sean todos, estoy seguro que han disfrutado mucho de nuestra pasarela, y nuestras bellas modelos, pero, en este momento estoy aquí para hacer un anunció importante, no, más bien para hacer una pregunta importante-aclaró su voz.

-Como muchos saben he estado saliendo con una mujer maravillosa, mi musa, la chica que siempre ha estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, al principio solo éramos amigos pero luego, esta hermosa mujer acepto volverse mi novia, ahora frente a todos tengo algo que preguntarle, y espero que su respuesta sea afirmativa- las luces se apagaron y dos reflectores se encendieron, uno apuntando al francés y otro a una joven de largos cabellos rubios, unas gafas y con un vestido común sin nada demasiado llamativo que seguro pocos o casi nadie había notado su presencia -Maddeline Williams ¿ aceptarías volverte mi esposa?- pronuncio el francés, para cuando sacaría un anillo y una caja, frente a toda aquella multitud, el hermano de la susodicha casi se ahoga con todos los bocadillos que estaba comiendo, siendo ayudado por su pareja un inglés de nombre Arthur Kirkland, quien era un amigo de infancia del francés, por decirlo de algún modo.

La joven canadiense estaba anonadada, en medio de todo aquel silencio era una sorpresa, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer bajo el cristal, para cuando cubrió su rostro, la emoción que sentía era tan pura y sincera, era verdad, ella había estado con el francés desde que eran más jóvenes, pero no hacía tanto que acabaron siendo más que amigos con ayuda de los amigos de ambos, quienes notaban la atracción mutua, sin poder decir o hacer más, agito su cabeza de modo afirmativo, aceptando de aquel modo el pasar su vida junto a su ahora prometido. Esa noche todos aplaudieron y expresaron con alegría nuevamente la fortuna de Bonnefoy

No pasarían muchos meses quizás unos 4 cuando hicieron la boda, la pareja estaba emocionada, Maddeline estaba nerviosa, sus amigas y familiares le daban su apoyo, y Francis estaba feliz, se sentía maravilloso, el sentar cabeza con la única mujer que amaba.

-Francis debemos hablar- entraba de pronto el inglés a donde el otro – escúchame Bonnefoy, más vale que cuides a Maddie, sé que es tu novia y que ahora estas por casarte con ella, pero ni se te ocurra hacerla sufrir, ya ha tenido suficiente, y tú sabes a que me refiero, mas sabiendo que ella…- el francés le interrumpió y sonríe negando

-Te juro Arthur, que yo jamás lastimaría a Maddeline, lo sé, y por ello estoy más que decidido a hacerla feliz – el inglés le miro unos momentos, hasta que el cuñado del francés interrumpió aquella tensión entre miradas, diciéndoles lo tarde que se hacía, además de pedir ayuda con aquella terrible corbata que debía llevar puesta, aquella pareja se retiró y el francés dio los últimos retoques, pensando en aquello que había atraído a su amigo a hablar con el de aquel modo. – hasta el último día la hare feliz-

La ceremonia había sido sencilla, pero hermosa, lo habían realizado al aire libre, donde finalmente esta acabaría con la feliz y recién pareja casada, aunque a diferencia de lo que muchos que creían, ambos no tendrían una luna de miel, no, en realidad no podían darse ese lujo.

Un sonido había sacado al francés de sus recuerdos, si, el recordaba esos dos momentos como los más bellos de su vida, como si estos fueran un sueño, Francis ahora estaba en el hospital, las enfermeras iban y venían, junto a él estaban los angloparlantes, no hacía mucho ellos ya habían también hecho sus votos, pero era claro que a ellos los unía lo mismo, la esposa del francés, hacía unos meses se habían enterado que esta estaba embarazada, pero, la noticia no fue recibida como cualquiera hubiera esperado con alegría, cualquiera diría que el francés seguía siendo afortunado con esta, ahora tendría a su primogénita con la mujer que había decidido sería su esposa, pero, no fue así.

La razón era simple, Maddeline Williams, había sido diagnosticada con cáncer no hacía mucho antes de que el francés le propusiera matrimonio, era algo delicado y peligroso, nadie daba esperanzas de que sobreviviera, aun así ellos pensaron iniciar la quimioterapia, pero el saber que estaba embarazada era un golpe duro, ya que así no podrían hacerlo, no, al menos que abortara al bebé, intento convencerla, pero ella se negó, ella quería a aquella criatura aunque sea una vez en sus brazos, fue así como pasarían esos meses, hicieron la cuna, pintaron el cuarto, hasta cuando supieron que era una niña le pusieron su nombre "Charlotte", su pequeña. La que quizás estaba condenando a su madre, pero a la vez recibía el más profundo amor de sus padres aun cuando ni siquiera había visto la luz de vida.

Pasarían las horas hasta que finalmente anunciarían su nacimiento, el francés pidió entrar, los demás esperarían sabían que este era el momento de ellos de estar a solas, esperarían un tiempo antes de meter a su esposa a su tratamiento hasta la cirugía, aun así habían muchos riesgos.

-Es hermosa- menciono débilmente la joven con la pequeña criatura en brazos, quien descansaba, era hermosa, había heredado los ojos de su madre y el cabello suyo, se notaba que sería una niña muy hermosa al crecer, mientras el francés se acercaría besando la frente de su esposa

\- Bienvenida mi dulce Charlotte – susurro el francés besándole la frente sin despertarla, los ojos se le humedecieron a ambos padres, entre alegría y miedo, aunque fuera tan corto el tiempo ellos aún tenían esperanza y fe.

Diez años pasaron desde entonces, la joven Charlotte era la imagen de su madre, era tímida como ella, tenía quizás algunos rasgos del padre, pero , era la viva imagen de Maddeline cuando la conocían aún más, esa tarde estaban llevando un ramo de flores junto a su padre, estando ambos frente a una tumba

Père, ¿ella sabe que venimos a visitarla? – cuestiono la niña observando al hombre quien la había criado, no había conocido a su madre pero aun así era consiente de como ella gracias a las historias de sus tíos y su padre, que siempre le mencionaba todo lo que habían vivido, lo felices que fueron con ella y como hasta el último día de su vida, su amada Maddeline había pedido por ella y que supiera cuanto la amaba.

-Por supuesto, ella lo sabe, y siempre lo sabrá Charlotte, tu madre siempre está con nosotros – se inclinó apoyándose en una de sus rodillas frente a su hija, a pesar de los años el galo nunca busco a nadie más, él sabía que algún día estarían juntos de nuevo, algún día volvería a estar junto a su musa, su esposa, su amiga y compañera. Y mientras pensaba en ello una brisa acariciaría los cabellos de ambos, con una paz en el ambiente, quizás no estaba en ellos en físico pero era claro que Maddeline los cuidaba y esperaría por ellos para volver a estar juntos por siempre.


End file.
